LOTM: Heroes United S2 P15/Transcript
(Yang and Team Ace are seen unconscious in the back of a moving transport as Evan is seen starting to wake up) Evan: *Moans*..... (Evan's eyes open) Evan: Wha-...? (Evan sits up and looks around) Evan: Guys? You alright? Jin: *Moans* Devon: Dude be quiet... I'm trying to sleep. Evan: Guys! Henry: Gah what??? … Huh?? Yang: *Starts to wake up* Huh...? Wha-Wait! Where are we?! (The group feels the transport as it drives) Evan: I....think we're in a Federation Transport. Yang: OOh you gotta be kidding me! this is the 3rd time people in your group have been kidnapped! Jin: Son of a.... Henry: How do they manage to get us so easily? Evan: I don't know. Dammit... (Evan slumps against the wall) Devon: *Looks at his wrist* They're got Power Dampeners on us, so our Spirits aren't gonna do much for us. Jin: Crap. ???: Hey! (The soldiers up front are seen as one bangs on the window) Fed #1: Shut up back there! Fed #2: No one gave you permission to speak! Yang: Who are you telling to shut up?! Fed #1: *Holds up a small device* You kids. (The Fed pushes a button on the device, causing the Dampeners to send out an electric shock to the captive heroes) Yang: AHHH!!! ….. WHAT WAS THAT?!?! Fed #1: Insurance. Fed #2: To make sure none of you act out of line. Evan: Well you could've been nicer about it! Fed #1: You think we have any respect for you? Evan:..... Fed #1: Now shut up. We're about to arrive. Jin: Arrive where? Fed #1: The labs. Evan: Labs? (The transport soon drives up to an occupied Federation Laboratory) Evan: Oh shit... Fed #2: Yep. You kids get V.I.P access too. Fed #2: Birkin's been looking for suitable lab rats like you. Yang: Huh?? Devon: Lab rats? Fed #1: Yep. (The transport stops outside the base) Fed #2: Alright. Time to unload. (The doors then open as a group of Federation Soldiers are seen) Evan:..... Fed #4: Come on out kids. Fed #6: Don't make this harder than it has to be. Yang: No! Henry: You can't make us! (The driver then activates the electric shocks) Yang: GNN!!! Evan: GAAAH!! (The heroes then fall out of the transport in pain as the Feds lift them up) Fed #3: Get them inside. Fed #4: Roger! (The Feds go and take the captives into the Lab before it cuts to Rayla on the couch alone thinking) Rayla: *Sigh*..... (X then walks in) X: Sweetie? Rayla:....Hey X. X: Something wrong? Rayla: No, I'm fine. X: O-Okay. Rayla: How's it going with The Pact? X: The Defenders are talking to them. Rayla: Is everything going okay with them? X: So far so good. Rayla: Okay.... (X looks at Rayla with worry) X: Rayla are you sure there's nothing wrong? You've lost your smile again. Rayla:..... X: *sigh* (X goes and sits next to Rayla) X; Rayla, talk to me please. Rayla: About what? X: About what's bothering you. Rayla: Sweetie, nothing's bothering me. X: You sure? Rayla: I'm positive. X: I mean it just seems that- Rayla: X, I'm fine. Trust me. X:..... (X looks at Rayla thinking of what to say before Raynell enters the room) Raynell: Hey guys... Rayla: Hey sweetie... Raynell: You guys okay? X: I... I think so. Raynell: *sigh* Same here... (Raynell sits in between her parents) Raynell: So much for trying to be happy.... Rayla: Huh? X: What do you mean? Raynell: I mean look at us dad. Ever since the Feds showed up, we can't catch a break. I just want things to go back to what they were before.... X: Raynell. Raynell:..... X: Come on, it's not so bad. You know the Defenders are gonna stop them. Raynell:..... X: *sigh* Rayla. Rayla: Yeah? X: What should we do? I hate seeing her like this. Rayla: I don't know. Raynell:..... X: There's gotta be something we can do. Rayla: Hmm.... ???: Seriously?! (Alex and Erin then enter the house talking to each other) Alex: They seriously just asked us to do that?! Erin: I cannot believe the nerve of those guys! Alex: Of all the crazy insane bull shit I've heard, THIS has to be in the top 10! Erin: THE UNBELIEVABLE NERVE!! Raynell: Um... Guys? Alex and Erin: WHAT?! (Raynell slumps down in fear) Alex: Oh. Sorry Raynell. Raynell:..... X: Guys, what's going on? Erin: Oh nothing, just The Pact being stupid is all! Rayla: Stupid? Erin: Those idiots just asked to do something that is NEVER gonna happen! X: What? Alex: They want us to move out of the Mansion!! Rayla: Huh?? Raynell: Wait what?? Alex: I know right? They must think we're stupid or something if they want us to leave this place behind! X: W-Why would they want you to leave?? Erin: Something about the stupid Fed attacks or something! I stopped listening after that idiot captain suggested it! Alex: Same here! X: Well what did you say to him? Alex: We said we'd think about it, but we already know the answer to his damn proposition! Erin: Yeah, NO!! Raynell: Well can you at least calm down with the yelling please? Alex: *sigh* We're sorry. Erin: We're just so upset right now! X: Yeah clearly.. Alex: This is just a very sensitive matter to us. Erin: Yeah. Rayla: How? Alex: Well think about it guys. We've been here for so long. Erin: And we've made all sorts of memories here, good and bad. Alex: This mansion gave us a home for SO many of our friends. Erin: Its where I first bonded with Rose. Alex: And now to mention, if we leave, we might never see you guys again. X:..... Raynell:..... Alex: *sigh* So yeah. That's the problem here.... (The three Targhul all look at each other before they look up at Alex and Erin) X: Here. Would you at least like to sit with us? Alex and Erin:..... (Alex and Erin sit with them) Erin: Thanks guys.... Sorry we are kinda dropping all our issues on you... Alex: We know you've probably got your own problems to worry about... Erin: No reason to give you even more... Rayla: N-No no, it's okay guys. X: It's no trouble at all. If you need to vent, you can vent. Alex: Thanks guys. X: Don't mention it. (Raynell then goes and sits next to Erin) Erin: Hm? (Raynell hugs Erin) Erin: Oh uhh, thanks Raynell. Raynell: You're welcome. (Erin hugs Raynell back) Alex: Well Erin, let's make this promise. No matter what The Pact says, we are not leaving this house. Got it? Erin: Got it. Alex: And we are not gonna leave X and his family unprotected. Right Erin? Erin: That's right bro. Alex: Good. Then let's do it. (The group then sits on the couch with plans on never leaving X and his family alone at the house) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts